The invention relates to a process for determining the position and geometry of workpiece surfaces, especially of weld grooves in automatic arc welding.
The utilization of automatic arc welding machines involves a number of problems. Although arc welding machines are able to travel very accurately within predetermined tracks, it is often not possible to manufacture welded workpieces with the required accuracy. This is uneconomical in many instances and, in view of the required accuracy of the final product, unnecessary. Therefore, the economical use of an automatic welding machine requires a device for detection of the actual position, and frequently detection of the geometry of the weld seam, with the aid of which the programmed track data and welding parameters can be provided with correspondence.